What is a cyniclon anyway?
by CelticLily
Summary: The aliens are back and Kish has a shocking relevation about his species! Based on Tokyo Mew Mew NOT Mew Power, but I call them Cyniclons anyway cause I don't know what else to use. Some 1-sided Kichigo. 1shot.


**I know, I know, I should be writing more of "Unconventional Love", not random little 1shots! Well, my only excuse is that I still have writers block for that other story- I thought it had gone away, but NO!- and this popped into my head this morning and wouldn't go away. I now understand the term "plot bunnies"! :S**

**I called the aliens cyniclons since I don't know what else to call them, and also I keep alternating between "Mint" and "Minto". Just 'cause I can :)**

**Hope this isn't too stupid, please no flames, and DO REVIEW! I love reviews, and so far in like 5 weeks my chapter story U.L. has only got 8! So hopefully this one will get more.**

**Disclaimer- I will own TMM when Cloddish and the evil oblongs team up to encase the earth in a giant plutonium bubble of mass destruction, then give _me_ the power over the whole earth instead. So there.**

* * *

><p>A year had passed. And they were back! In answer to Shirogane's message that he wished to learn more about their culture, and perhaps set up friendly links between the civilisations of humans and cyniclons, they had returned (with no warning) late on the evening before. The Mews, (oblivious to Ryou's frustration at <em>still<em> not knowing anything about the "aliens",) were understandably shocked and worried to find their one-time enemies hovering in the cafe, but luckily all misunderstandings had been hastily settled. Now, one long and frustrating day later (since the 3 cyniclons refused to answer their many questions until they had finished work) they were all seated around the cafe's tables.

Pai had already explained what had happened when they got back to their planet and released the mew aqua, and was now discussing the various differences in culture with Shirogane, Keiichiro and Zakuro. Pudding and Taruto had retreated further away to have an excited, in-depth debate on whether earth sweets were better or worse than the new cyniclon ones Taruto had ordered to be made.  
>Meanwhile, Kisshu was happily entertaining Ichigo, Lettuce and Minto. Quite <em>how <em>they had got onto the subject of biology from reminiscing about their old battles and insulting each other was a mystery, but now the three mews were enthralled.

"Waaahhh! No way!"

"Don't be absurd, that's ridiculous!"

"S-surely not, I mean, you don't look like any I've seen..."

"It's true, I swear!" He protested in vain.

"Liar!"

"Ah, c'mon Koneko-chan, don't be like that, why shouldn't it be true?"

"How gullible do you think I am, Kish? There is no way you're an amphibian!"

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Imagine how I felt when I realised I was gonna be fighting large, hairless _monkeys_!"

"Ano..." Lettuce said nervously, wanting to believe him but not wanting to be thought naive, "W-well, I guess it might explain some of the things they can do..."

Minto sniffed sceptically. "Like what?"

"Well, for example, they don't seem to need to breathe like we do... they can stay underwater for ages. Maybe they can absorb some oxygen through their skin?"

"You could just ask me, y'know..." Kish tutted, one eyebrow raised. They ignored him.

"Although I admit," continued Lettuce timidly, conscious that she was the centre of attention, "Most amphibians can't survive in salt water _and_ fresh water, and you would expect their skin to be moist like a frog's..."

Kish sweat-dropped at her frog analogy. "Did I not mention- HIGHLY EVOLVED amphibian! I'm not a frog!"

"And I guess, their eyes are a bit like a toad's or something, with that funny-shaped pupil..." Conceded Minto, much to Kish's exasperation. A toad?.

Ichigo, meanwhile, had a slightly puzzled expression. "...You mean..." Her expression changed to one of shock and horror "YOU MEAN I KISSED A FROG? Waaaah! That's HORRIBLE!"

She continued ranting as the other three face-palmed and sighed. Kisshu was getting visibly irritated now, and starting to wish he had never told them. This conversation had gone way out of control.

Finally Ichigo paused to breath and Minto and Lettuce jumped up and covered her mouth with their hands before she could continue. Kish smirked.

"Such an excitable kitty..."

The cat-mew's eyes bulged indignantly and she tried to say something about stupid reptiles (She never had been good at zoology- REPTILES AREN'T AMPHIBIANS ICHIGO!) But found her mouth quickly stuffed with napkins. Scowling, she gave up and crossed her arms angrily, trying to spit out the tissues without losing her dignity. And failing. Much to Kisshu's amusement. He was still annoyed about all the frog comments though, and felt it was important to set the record straight before tormenting her further. A year away from Earth had not matured him at all.

"Anyway, AS I was saying, my people ARE amphibians. But we are NOTHING like your primitave newts and frogs and things! You're primates. Do you live in trees and eat each other's nits (The 3 mews blanched in disgust) and speak in random hooting noises? I think not!"

"Okay, okay Kish we get the point," Mint rolled her eyes. "So, how come you look like us then? Apart from the ears you're practically human." He narrowed his eyes.

"Same reason you evolved to be bipedal, have four limbs, a highly developed system of communication and the ability to use tools. 'Cos it works!" Kish explained, as annoyed to be called human as he was to be called a newt. (One of Ichigo's terms during her rant.) Sure, he had nothing against humans anymore, but still... him? Like a _primate? _

"And for the record ladies, I don't look human. You look cyniclon!"

"He has a point..." Lettuce said as Mint and Ichigo glared. "A-ano, well, since his people were here first..."

As much as they hated to admit it, they had to agree with her. Kisshu didn't bother to try and hide his satisfaction. A few seconds of quiet ensued during which he silently gloated, and Ichigo spat out the remaining bits of tissue. Unfortunately, this left her really, really thirsty and she ran out to the kitchen to get something to drink. Kisshu's eyes glinted mischievously and he sank down into a chair, surreptitiously hiding one hand underneath the table. A few minutes later Ichigo came running back in, desperate.

"It's all gone! All the milk! And the fruit juice! And the tea! WHY? I NEED something to drink I think my mouth's shrivelling up with drought! Help me!"

The whole room went silent. Shirogane glanced apologetically at Pai, who raised a sympathetic eyebrow at him. The things Ryou had to cope with in working with the mews!

"Water?" Ryou suggested, and she threw him a look that clearly said 'Don't be ridiculous!'. Then Taruto laughed and conversation resumed, except for Minto, Lettuce, Ichigo and Kish.

Assuming an innocent smile, the latter rose into the air, the cafe's carton of milk mysteriously in one hand. "What's the matter, Koneko? Looking for this?"

She glared daggers- no,_spears,_ poisoned, barbed _spears-_ at him, but desperation (and milk-starved kitty genes) overwhelmed her anger and she staggered towards him, hands outstretched, totally focused on the bottle.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." she moaned, like some sort of zombie cat. Kisshu gulped, a little nervous at this unexpected reaction, but stood his ground.

"You can have this-" He waved it tantalizingly above her head "-if... hmmm, I know, how about if you kiss me!"  
>Mint rolled her eyes and sighed, and Lettuce stuttered worriedly,<p>

"Um, K-Kisshu-san, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Ichigo growled threateningly and sprang upwards, swiping the milk out of his grasp, ripping it open and swallowing the whole lot in one gulp before he could react. Dumbfounded, he stared at her. She closed her eyes in relief as it soothed her screaming throat, then stood. For a second, she looked ready to tear his head off, but then sighed and smiled reluctantly. It was lucky for Kish that she had got the milk when she had, since it always put her in a good mood and otherwise he probably would have been a _dead_ amphibian.

"You haven't changed at all, have you Kish?"

He surveyed this sudden mood change with mixed feelings. On one hand, he had no desire to be attacked by a manic, milk-starved cat-girl. On the other hand, he really enjoyed annoying her and it wasn't as fun when she was in a good mood.

"Nope!" He smirked as he teleported in front of her and stole a kiss anyway. "I haven't!"

It looked like she was going to shout again, then she clenched her fists and smiled up at him.

"I know you're only trying to annoy me so I'm going to totally ignore you all evening!" She said pleasantly, then walked calmly back to the table. He pouted; upset she had foiled his plan. Then smirked again. He would regard this as a challenge!

She lasted a whole 30 minutes before he finally irritated her to breaking point. She stood up, glowered at him, then marched out and slammed the door. He was disappointed, but she couldn't avoid him forever! Tomorrow he would find her, and maybe she would finally kiss him! Happy with this logical conclusion, he returned to the table and continued the heated discussion about whether humans were more highly evolved than cyniclons or not.

Eventually, Ryou decided it was time to send the Mews home, since it was getting dark. Pai agreed that it was time he, Taruto and Kisshu went back to their ship to report on the day's events. Apparently, Shirogane wasn't the only curious one. The other cyniclons were desperate to find out more about humans.  
>"Kisshu, Taruto, come." Pai stated simply and teleported out. Pudding pounced and hugged Taruto goodnight before he could escape, and though he struggled he didn't actually complain, which she regarded as a giant leap for Pudding Kind.<p>

"Gomen, my primitive primate pals, gotta go!" Kish smirked as he floated upward in preparation to teleport.  
>"I say good riddance, you annoying amphibious amigo!" Minto retorted, smiling nonetheless.<br>"Um, see you tomorrow, Kish-san!" Lettuce added shyly.  
>"Ja ne ladies, Keiicheiro-san..." He turned to Shirogane, "Blondie!" With an impish laugh he faded from sight before Ryou could throw something at him.<br>"That boy..." Shirogane growled.

As the Mews all gathered to say goodnight, something occurred to Minto.

"So, Shirogane-san, how come you never told us the aliens are amphibians?" She asked.

He stared at her as the Pudding and Zakuro expressed their suprise.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" He finally shouted in shock. "NO WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. A nice, random little oneshot. If you have any questions about amphibious Cyniclons, leave a review and I'll answer them (Probably in less than a day, I check my account a lot!)<strong>

**Even if you don't have any questions, please tell me what you think anyway! I tried to keep everyone reasonably in character, but if you think I haven't please tell me so I can do better in future! (I know Ichigo was a little...odd... in this, it just worked better that way!)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
